Demons
by x3hellokitty
Summary: Finding out the guy you've been living with a year is a hunter isn't easy...especially if you find out because demons break into your house to kill you. One Shot. Songfic: Demons by Imaginary Dragons


**This is my first try at a Supernatural story! Please review and let me know how I did. Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons. I don't own anything. **

**So in this One-Shot the changelings never happened, so Lisa never found out about Dean being a hunter. **

I breathed out quickly, my heart rate quickening. The cold wind seared my skin, but kept me grounded to where I was. My worst nightmare was coming true; they found me, they found Lisa, they found Ben. The demons snickered evilly, jumping at the chance to get to the one remaining Winchester. I slipped up, once, and now it was going to cost me more than the world.

I held a gun in my hand and Ruby's knife in the other, but there were so many. My cards were folded and I had nothing up my sleeve.

I looked at Lisa, her innocent eyes big and scared, but determined to protect her son. No, our son now. Ben held a small handgun in his hands and I immediately regretted not teaching him earlier when he asked me. Now I quickly spit out instructions, trying to ready what was left of my family for the battle of their lives.

I blinked as our lives flashed before me, from the night I met Lisa all the way to now. I saw Ben growing up, bringing home a girl, graduating from high school…college. My heart panged and my blood ran stale at the thought of him never getting there.

Lisa looked at me, her eyes wild and her voice shaking, "Dean…who are these people? Why do they want us?"

I looked at the demons; there must've been twenty of them. They smirked at us, "Aw Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean…didn't tell your little girlfriend here about your past…ah… job?"

"Dean, what's he talking about?" Lisa pleaded.

I looked at her, and then at Ben, whose eyes were darting around wildly. I sighed sadly, wanting so bad to hide the truth and shelter this amazing woman. But I knew I had to tell her, the beastly secret that I struggled so hard to keep inside.

I knew I should've stayed away when I had the chance. I should've walked out of their lives, kept them safe. But no matter how hard I tried, I was greedy. I knew that. This is my kingdom come; it was going to get me. I thought I could've left, could've been done, but no. I don't get off that easy.

I pulled her and Ben close behind me as the demons stepped closer. I bit my lip and looked into her brown eyes.

"Lisa, I haven't…exactly been truthful with you. Before I met you…I was a hunter. A demon hunter, monsters, things like that. My brother and I traveled the country killing the supernatural…I…I'm so sorry I did this to you. These are my demons," I paused. "No pun intended."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to get to close, I didn't. I'm not a good person; I tried to tell you that. My soul, my heart…it's a dark place Lisa…I didn't want you to get hurt because of me…and here we are. I'll always love you though Lisa, this year…it's been the best. And you…Ben. You're like a son to me. I want you to know that. You make me proud. I'm gonna get you two out of here if it's the last thing I do."

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't get ahead of yourself Deany boy. You know you're outnumbered. Curtain's call," the demon smiled sinisterly as the lights faded out.

"OH Dean, look at what you did. Digging your grave, and bringing these two people with you. How do you Feel Mr. Winchester? Really? Pretending we weren't going to come after you? Look at this mess you made…their deaths are on you, you know?"

My eyes stung, "Shut up!"

"Hmm…how about no? I like to play with my food…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I spit out. My voice sounded rough and hoarse. I glared at the demon, my knife heavy in my hand.

"I'm sorry Lisa; I didn't want to let you down. I'll do this for you," I whispered softly. The guilt ate at me, whispering the demon's words again and again.

"You're going to back hell Dean. Ah, Azazel will be sooo proud of me!" he said in a sing-song voice. My blood boiled and I pitched the knife in my hand at the demon's head.

Many hours of knife throwing practice paid off as I hit him square in the forehead. He grunted and fell to the floor, his life force flickering red as he was sent back to Hell. I moved quickly and grabbed the knife from his forehead, "LISA, BEN! RUN!" I shouted as I moved to cover their backs. The two rushed towards the door as I started to slash and stab at demons left and right.

I heard the door shut and the car start outside as Lisa tried to get as far away as possible. I knew she'd be able to do whatever it took to save Ben, despite her having to leave me. There was still another 15 demons, although I had managed to down five with the element of surprise. I knew I was going to die here, but at least I saved Lisa and Ben. My only family left.

My knife got knocked out of my hand and was sent flying across the room. I punched a demon in the face enough for him to back up. I started to turn around, hoping to see if I could make a run for it but all I got was a face full of demon chest.

I panicked, I knew I was going to die, but I was certainly not going to go without a fight. I started to swing and hit, but before you know it I was on the floor with a cinderblock sized foot on my neck. I struggled to breath, to find anything that could get him off me.

I gave up hope when I didn't see anything. I closed my eyes, waiting for the final moments.

Suddenly the weight pressing down on my neck lifted. I gasped for breath while peeking my eyes open a smidge. I expected to see Heaven, but instead I saw Castiel looking down at me inquisitively. I shook my head in disbelief, "CASS?"

"Hello Dean."

"Wha…how'd you know?"

"I typically keep tabs on my friends, Dean. I believe now is when you say thank you," he said.

I smiled at his tone, typical Cass. "Thanks man…I uh, owe you one…Are Lisa and Ben okay?"

"Yes, they are at the motel right now, I can transport you there," Cass said to me as he put his hand on my forehead. I felt a brief whir of air before I stumbled into the motel room where Lisa and Ben sat huddled together on the bed.

I looked around the room until my gaze fell on the love of my life and the son I have come to love as my own. I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh Lisa, Ben…I'm so glad you're safe…"

Lisa and Ben looked up in surprise, "Dean?"

I nodded as they threw themselves at me, hugging me tightly.

"I thought we lost you Dad," Ben whispered. My breath hitched, he never called me dad before…

"You know everything I do is to protect you guys right?"

The two nodded solemnly. "I love you guys so much…don't forget that okay? I…I have to go now. The demons, they are going to find me sooner or later. I thought I could escape that life…but I can't. I can't drag you guys into this. You're so full of light, I have to save that. I can't let my darkness taint you two…" I kissed both of their foreheads before pressing my lips firmly against Lisa's.

"No…Dean, please…don't leave us. We won't…I can't live without you. WE can't live without you…"

I shook my head, "Lisa…I can't…"

"We'll do this together. I promise you can leave that life, we'll figure it out together. Okay?" she looked at me, her hand caressing the stubble on my face.

I looked at them, their eyes expressing their love for me. I'm sure my eyes looked the same, "Okay…I'll stay."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
